The Son of Osiris
by JerinAnn
Summary: Walt/Anubis get into a conflict with Nico, the son of Hades. Who's death powers will reign superior? *Based off of the short story "The Son of Sobek." One-shot


**A/N: Hello, everyone. First, I would like to thank you for choosing to read my story. Second, I would like to say that this is based off of the short story****_ The Son of Sobek_**** that Rick R. wrote. I wanted to write one where two different characters met up from the two series and had a disagreement. Originally, this fanfiction was going to be titled****_ Death Fight_****, but I decided that could give the wrong meaning, so I decided to try to make a nice smooth transition and connect the two stories that way. Third, I don't mean any disrespect to anyone in this story. I make a reference to Nico in this story in a way that I could only think to have Walt describe him. I'm sorry if anyone feels offended by it for that was not my attempt. Finally, as always, I don't own anything.****_ Percy Jackson and the Olympians_**** and ****_The Kane Chronicles_**** belong to Rick R. and anyone else who has rights to it. Please enjoy the story. ~JerinAnn**

**The Son Of Osiris:**

**Walt's POV**:

I was having a bad day as it was. I didn't think it could get worse, but I've been wrong before.

I was a little disgruntled that my life was in the hands of someone else; Anubis was the person - god - keeping me alive. As long as I am his host, I will continue to live. At first, I was grateful, but that was before I figured out he could hear every thought I have.

I knew he was influencing me discreetly because I now enjoyed spending time in graveyards and often found myself in his favorite place: New Orleans.

He also was happy with our arrangement for about a month and then he became moody. He wasn't happy about being in a form that limited his powers. He wasn't happy that he was spending everyday with Sadie, but she could only see him if she looked into the Duat. He would beg me to let him have control for a short time to just talk with her, but I refused. You could never fully trust the gods. I was afraid that he would take control and not give it back.

So that's why I was in the New Orleans graveyard. I was sitting on a bench that I made out of mummy linens. Anubis and I were having a heated argument.

_Let me have control long enough to just talk with Sadie. Just for a day,_ he insisted.

_And what guarantee do I have that you won't decide that you love the control and keep it?_ I demanded.

_I swear on my honor I won't,_ Anubis promised. I'll give you control over yourself after the day. You won't believe how annoying it is being trapped in a limited form.

_Oh, so you think you're the only one who thinks this is annoying? I have to deal with you listening to every thought I have. You also chip in at the worst times. You could be of help and tell me the answers to my Geometry homework. Weren't the Egyptians good at Geometry?_

He sighed. _It isn't in my description to do your homework._

_You could at least be useful. I have to deal with your presence. Do you even realize what it does to me? I go to graveyards when I want to be alone, and I hated graveyards._

_Mortals are influenced by the gods who they host,_ Anubis spoke slowly, carefully._ But the gods are influenced by mortals as well. The only think I could do for you if you want your thoughts to only be your own would be for me to leave you and go back to the Duat._

"And then I die," I muttered out loud.

_Yes,_ he agreed._ And I would lose any sort of contact with Sadie forever. If you give me control periodically, my influence over you would be lessened._

I could feel my will bending. He was trying to make me give in. A wave of anger flooded my head. I could now understand why Sadie wasn't happy to have Isis in her head too long. She was supposed to be more clever and conniving than Anubis. The only thing Sadie had better than me was that Isis wasn't full of anger and bitterness. Anubis had a bad history and was disliked among everyone because he was a death god. I could feel Anubis trying to tweak my sympathies so that I would give in easy.

"Stop that!" I snapped at Anubis.

"Stop what?" I heard someone ask. We weren't alone.

My head snapped up to see a very pale kid about thirteen or fourteen with black hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in all black except for a silver skull ring on his finger that he kept playing with. Even the sword strapped to his waist was black, and looking at it was making me uneasy. He reminded me of Anubis. They both dressed similarly and had the same aura of power for some reason. Maybe he was a god.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "I was just talking to myself."

He raised an eyebrow, and I could tell he didn't believe me. "I saw you here and thought you were lost or in need of help."

"I'm not lost, or need your help. I enjoy hanging out here," I said quickly.

Ne nodded slightly, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "Who are you? You have an aura of power around you. I've only seen that kind of power . . ." he trailed off.

"Doesn't matter; who are you?"

He smiled slightly. "Doesn't matter," he mimicked me. He looked at my makeshift bench. "Nice seat," he commented. "Is that cloth?"

"Mummy wrappings," I blurted out. I silently cursed Anubis because I knew he made me say that. He got so defensive when people confused what he was god of.

The kid's eyebrows furrowed. "Mummy wrappings. . . ." He all of a sudden got a certain gleam in his eyes that made me question his sanity. "Are you a halfblood?"

I froze. Halfblood? What did that mean? I remembered that Sadie's mom didn't appear to be egyptian and her dad did. She would take it as an insult, and, frankly, anyone else would as well. I felt defensiveness for Sadie and anger at this kid. I didn't realize that I had summoned a jackal until it tackled gothic boy.

He pushed the jackal off of him with an angry expression on his face. His jacket was torn from the claws of my summoned pet, and he had a few cuts on his face. He could have been worse, but he looked so furious that he looked like a few thousand year younger Anubis. He glared at me with hatred and whistled.

I heard a howl pierce the graveyard air, and both the jackal and I froze. It sounded canine, but whatever it was had to be huge. Then I saw it. It looked like a dog, but it was bigger than a car and had glowing red eyes, like lava. The jackal retreated slightly at the sight of the monster. So the kid had a pet monster; go figure.

The monster ignored me and my jackal and skipped over to gothic boy. The tail of the monster was wagging so fast that it felt like a strong wind had picked up. He was sniffing the boy with an interest like he was the next big thing next to steak. The boy patted the monsters giant head.

"Hey," he said. "Good to see you, Mrs. O'Leary."

His monster dog was named Mrs. O'Leary? He had to be crazy to name it that.

My jackal decided that it would be smart to attack the kid again and leave the monster alone. He lunged for the kid at blinding speed and almost had him, but Mrs. O'Leary interrupted my jackal. In one bite, my summoned pet was gone.

I felt Anubis's anger. His sacred animal had just been devoured. He felt insulted and a little confused. No one had survived an outburst from him like this before, and it was obvious that this kid was neither a magician nor a mortal, so what was he?

The kid saw me glaring at him and his pet. A look of concern flickered to his face. He patted his dog's head. "Go. It'll be alright now. There's no need for you to get hurt, girl."

The monster dog seemed to understand and ran into the shadows, though it didn't seem happy about it. I expected the monster to run head first into a wall, but it just vanished. I turned my attention back to the kid. He was the biggest threat at the moment. Anubis and I called a truce and lunged toward him to attack.

I summoned my was staff as I lunged toward him. He managed to pull his long, black sword out and block my blow. I guess if this staff was made of wood, it would have broke from his sword, but I created my own staff from a light, but sturdy metal. It did a little more damage than a traditional one.

I tried to hit him again, but he blocked the blow. I quickly grabbed his wrist without thinking and summoned the power that would make anything I touch crumble to gray dust.

Somehow he survived it. I felt relieved while Anubis felt frustrated. No matter how much I disliked this kid, I didn't want to kill him, but Anubis did, and it was hard to hold him back.

The kid raised his eyebrow. "You have power over death?" he asked. "Fine, let's see how you like death."

He pulled his arm free and began to chant in a language that I didn't understand. To my horror and amazement, skeletons rose from the ground in full body armor. When they clawed themselves free, they drew their swords and pointed them at me. So this kid could control the dead. Anubis was momentarily frozen in shock. He didn't expect that to happen and didn't know what he could do. His death powers wouldn't work on this kid, so the only thing he could really think to do was cocoon him linen. I didn't like our chances.

I gulped because I had a suspicion that those skeletons would only obey him even though Anubis was the god of funerals. I also guessed that they would feel hatred to me for hosting him. Even though skeletons couldn't make faces, these seemed to be filled with anger.

The small army of skeletons were about to charge when I heard a familiar voice. "Walt!"

I looked up to find Sadie there, having just exited a portal. The gothic kid just stared at her in amazement, like he never saw that happen before. I felt a twinge of genuine fear for Sadie. If she got in the middle of this fight or said the wrong thing, she could get hurt or killed.

She looked between the two of us. "What the bloody hell are you two doing?"

Before I could respond, gothic boy spoke in a disgruntled and annoyed voice. "Your boyfriend here just attacked me for no reason."

"He asked if I was a halfblood, so of course I would attack him." I argued.

Sadie's expression darkened. "Halfblood?"

The boy nodded. "You know, half-mortal, half-god."

I stared at him in shock. "What do you mean, half-mortal, half-god?"

"I mean it like it sounds. The correct term is demigod. One parent is mortal and the other is a god or goddess."

"That's not possible," I argued. "There's a rule for gods to not be directly involved with mortals."

"Since when?" he demanded. "How do you think I'm able to do this?" He waved his hand at his undead soldiers.

My throat tightened. I had a feeling that we shouldn't be here having this conversation. We shouldn't have even met this strange kid. "You're saying that you're a demigod?"

He nodded. "Yup." He turned to his army. "Your service is no longer required at the current moment. Thank you." He waved his hand and they crumbled back into a pile of bones and fell into the earth.

"So, who's your parent then?" Sadie challenged, not believing him.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a child of death. I can control the dead, raise the dead, and talk to the dead. My father is Hades, of course."

I froze. "He's a Greek god?"

The kid nodded. "Yeah. He's the god of the Underworld, Lord of the dead." He looked at us. "You two have to be demigods because you're obviously not mortal nor a monster."

I looked at Sadie. We seemed to come to a silent agreement that, since he told us the truth and dismissed a force that could have easily killed us, we should be just as honest.

_That's not a good idea,_ Anubis warned._ Greece overtook Egypt, they conquered us. They are our enemy, as is this kid. We have to kill him._

_No,_ I argued._ He hasn't done anything yet. We outnumber him three to one. If things go bad, then we attack._

Anubis wasn't happy, but he knew I wouldn't budge, and he didn't want to go against Sadie.

"We . . ." I hesitated, unsure how to word it. "We aren't demigods. We aren't even Greek. We are Egyptian. We follow another set of gods. We are called magicians because we can use spells and such."

His brow furrowed. "The Egyptian gods are still around? If that's true, how come we never knew about each other?"

"I don't know, but my best guess is that our cultures were kept apart to keep us from fighting each other like we started to. We could have done a lot of damage, and that was just us. Imagine both of our cultures going into a full fledged fight."

He grimaced and nodded. "That actually make sense. If they kept us away from each other because of that, then it would be in our best interest to keep it that way."

I nodded, but Sadie interrupted. "What if we were brought together for a reason? What if we needed each other's help?"

"That could also be," the kid admitted. "But it would be better to pretend we didn't meet each other."

"But what if we need to work together?" I asked, siding with Sadie. "How would we get a hold of you?"

"What do you mean 'get a hold of me?'" he asked suspiciously. "If you want a phone number, I'm sorry to tell you I don't have one. It sends up a message to monsters, basically telling them 'come eat me, I'm tasty.'"

I frowned. "Well, I suggest that we go back to how things were before, but if it turns out we need each other, how would we contact you?" I realized I didn't know who he was. "What's your name?"

He paused. "Nico . . ." he hesitantly said.

"I'm Walt, and this is Sadie. How would we get in contact with you?"

"I guess I could pop down here if my side is in trouble and hope that you're here." He didn't seem happy with that idea.

"If you go to a graveyard, I will be able to tell that you're there," I said.

"How?"

I hesitated again. How much should I tell him? "The Egyptian gods need human host to go anywhere outside their place of power."

"And you're hosting a god?" He guessed.

"Yeah, Anubis. He's the god of funerals and mummification."

He nodded. "Makes sense." He eyed the bench I made. "So if I need you, you will be able to tell I am here. What if you need me?"

I thought about it for a second. I reached into my pocket and pulled out an amulet. It worked the same as the one I made for Sadie and myself. "If you carry this with you, I will be able to talk to you and vice versa."

"How do I know it's not a tracker?" He eyed it unsurely.

"You don't," I admitted. "But you will have to trust us."

He cautiously took it from me. "I'm not that good with trust . . ." he muttered. "I guess I have nothing to lose, though. The way the war is starting, we will all be dead soon."

"What do you mean war?" Sadie demanded. She had been unusually quiet. "We just finished one on our side. I just want as much peace and laziness as I can get," she complained.

He cracked a smile. "Don't worry, this is something my side needs to deal with ourselves. We also just finished a war, but we have a long history of monsters and immortal wars."

I nodded. "Sounds complicated."

"Always is," he smiled weakly. He sighed. "I have to go. I'm going to be late."

"What do you mean?" Sadie demanded.

Nico walked forward and shook my hand. "Nice meeting you, Walt, Sadie," he nodded toward her. His hand was cold like the dead. "Maybe next time we meet, we won't try to kill each other."

He walked away without another word and vanished into the shadows that bent for him.

I stood there staring for a minute lost in thought. I wondered if I would ever see the Son of Hades again. Would I ever have to call to him or him to me? I knew that the day we would meet again, it would bring more danger than any of us had ever had before.


End file.
